


Love At First Beat-Down!

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Repost: It was deleted but I forgot to repost it. Anyway, sorry again for those who love David, but its just a  fic.





	Love At First Beat-Down!

  
"Hey everybody!" David yells happily to all the campers to to get their attention as the bus pulls up with their newest camper. Said campers start to groan as if him just being their ruined their day as they huddle over to him. "We got a new camper today!" He says, the bus nearly running him over while it stops nest to him. "Alright everyone, lets give a warm Camp Campbell welcome to-ekkk!" Hopping out of the bus, a boy swiftly kicks David to the ground. He then kicks him onto his stomach in order to place his foot on the gingers back to keep him from moving.

"Gwen help!!" The happy go lucky counsellor shrieks trying to scramble away once he looks back at who the kid was. He's crying and begging by this point. It's something David never does even if he's scared. "Oh god, I can't go through this again, just kill me!"

Max's jaw drops completely flabbergasted by the scene. He could never get David to do that, the man always seems to bounce back no matter what Max does. "Does David know this kid?" He asks talking to Neil.

Neil just shrugs. "Seems like it."

"Sup? I'm Kit." The new kid introduces himself crudely. He doesn't even bothering to say anything else about himself as he takes a seat on David's back. Said grown man trembles beneath him begging to be set free. "Sorry Davey, but you're gonna be my chair until you learn your place again."

David sniffles into the dirt. "I'm sorry Kit, it won't happen again! Please let me up!"

Kit pretends to think about it before standing up and grabs David by his silly tuft of hair. "Whatever. Make me coffee, black."

"Yes, Kit. I'll get it just please don't hurt me!" When he's let go David whimpers before running towards the mess hall.

Max puts a hand on his heart as he fells it flutter in his chest. "I think... I'm in love."

Neil frowns and rolls his eyes. "Or dying of cardiac-arrest. I wouldn't be surprised with all that coffee in you're system."

"Neil?"

"Yeah...?"

"Go fuck yourself."

 

 

 

 


End file.
